Making logical decisions is important in all processes where knowledge of the given area to make informed decisions is accounted for. In such a logical decision making process, specific information on a problem domain is to be correlated against background knowledge to achieve a consistent logical decision. Generally, a decision making process involves providing a solution to a problem by first understanding the problem and then arriving on a solution based on either prior knowledge or experience. More often, the decision is based on or assisted by similar previously encountered problems and their solutions.
Case-based reasoning is one of the well known techniques used in the process of decision making. Case-based reasoning relies on prior experiences to understand and solve new problems. In case-based reasoning, an individual refers a previous similar problem and leverages the solution of the previous problems to take decision for the current problem. Generally, for a domain specific problem, a logical decision may be performed manually by skilled and experienced individuals using case-based reasoning. Due to the requirement of prior knowledge of similar problems, individuals have to depend on their experience and capability to remember similar problem scenarios for efficient and quality decisions.
With the advancement of technology, automated systems have come into existence. These systems perform the decision making process automatically. Automated decision making, performed by such systems, determine a similarity between known similar problems and analyze a new case based on predefined rules and algorithms.